Total Drama Rankdown - Round Two!
Ranking Order #Toad - Nominating # Matt # Mr. E #O # Epic # Duke # Bruno # Dyna #CK #Jax Nominees Meh, I would be controversial for all of the noms, but I really don't feel like it, so here's some fodder mixed in with a couple controversial noms (sorry, couldn't resist ;\): *'Justin (TDI, 20th) - SAVED' *'Katie (TDI, 19th) - OUT' *'Trent (TDA, 13th) - OUT' *'Gwen (TDA, 12th) - OUT' *'Heather (TDA, 9th) - SAVED' *'Courtney (TDA, 4th) - SAVED' *'Beth (TDA, 1st/2nd) - OUT' *'Duncan (TDWT, 5th) - OUT' *'Leshawna (TDWT, 15th) - SAVED' *'Blaineley (TDWT, 6th/7th) - SAVED' *'B (TDRI, 12th) - OUT' *'Anne Maria (TDRI, 8th) - OUT' *'Dakota (TDRI, 7th) - SAVED' *'Zoey (TDAS, 1st/2nd) - OUT' *'Sam (TDAS, 11th) - OUT' *'Sky (TDPI, 1st/2nd) - SAVED' *'Dave (TDPI, 7th) - SAVED' *'Amy (TDPI, 12th) - SAVED' Eliminations Zoey (TDAS, 1st/2nd) Yeah fuck you O and CK. She was a boring Mary Sue plot device who CLAIMED to be an indie chick. And don't bother trying to get revenge on me you two I checked and could care less about any of these noms. Also I save TDA Heather. #86 - Beth - TDA - 1st Place Yeah she totally won tbh. I am using this opportunity to take out Beth because I know she'll be saved otherwise, she was terrible and forced and really just kind of irrelevant in the grand scheme of things, outlasting suprerior characters like Harold, Lindsay, and Leshawna, and while I think Duncan in TDWT is worse, someone else will take him out guaranteed so... Saving Sky. #85 B (TDRI, 12th) I don't have anything against B, I don't hate him, I just like the others more. There's really not much to his character, he wasn't even in the original cast draft. I did enjoy his interactions with Dawn, but he was kind of just there to be a victim of Scott and to increase the cast amount. Probably the biggest fodder. Saving Dave, because his mental illness was handled correctly, and unlike Mike, he wasn't the "kooky oddball". His label was "The Normal Guy", and he even has Mike's color scheme, which I love. He gets a lot of hate for being clingy towards Sky, but I really appreciated that he never even hooked up with her. #84 Anne Maria (TDRI, 8th) Anne Maria is another person who I could see going super far despite being nothing special, so I must slay her here, sorry. I feel like a lot of people have awarped view that she was an OTTN g.oddess but I have a feeling I kind of made that up in my head (although she's apparently Liam's second favorite TD character ever, which is very alarming). Anyway she could be funny but was overall just kind of boring and unfun. Anne Maria vs Zoey could've been fun if it was expanded on, same with Anne Maria vs Jo. Eh, wasted potential, what else is new for ROTI. Saving Baeineley because she is CRIMINALLY underrated #83 - Sam (TDAS, 11th) Sam is literally the worst contestant of TDAS. His spot in the season was utter bullshit and he wasn't worthy of having a spot and he did literally nothing for the season itself or his team. Saving: Leshawna #82 - Duncan (TDWT, 5th) It pisses me off that's he's still in, because he is my least favorite incarnation ever besides Zoey/Mike in TDAS, but this is a rankdown and not my personal rankings, so... let's go. I already disliked Duncan in TDA, because he was just a unpleasant douche overall. Then TDWT started and he quit in the first episode. I was happy... except he returned in episode 13 and ruined many things (thank God not the whole season). He cheats on Courtney. Treats her like shit. Creates one of my least favorites plots on Total Drama ever (the love triangle). Ruins Courtney/Gwen friendship. And talk about screenhog. He is just a overused unfun douche, who almost ruined a season. And for the irony, I'm also saving Courtney. -#ChaosBruno #81 - Gwen (TDA, 12th) well first off screw you Bruno for saving Courtney >:( well, just kidding. You're cool. So Trent is probably a more viable candidate for this elimination, and in fact I did say last time that he was the biggest example of derailment in TDA. And that all is true, but personally Gwen ranks lower for me because she just ended up being more annoying. This was the version of her character that went on to annoy most sane people in TDWT, after all--the nice pushover that nobody wanted to see. And of course the whole Duncan thing started with her in TDA. Meanwhile, Trent's plot was actually interesting, considering he had shown SOME tics in TDI (maybe not enough for full OCD, but whatever) and went on to bug nobody at all during the rest of TD. So Gwen gets the boot here. Her entire plot was done in TDI anyway--she didn't need to come back. Saving TDI Justin ily - Dyna #80 - Trent (TDA, 13th) first off, I was originally gonna cut TDA!Gwen and this was almost gonna be really hard but then I realized that the other half of TDA!Gwent was still in so yeah! Trent flopped in TDA NINE NINE NINE NINE and all he really did was go NINE NINE crazy ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE over Gwen because he was freaking out about their relationship. Gwen was kind of a b3tch for dumping him but w/e she gets to be the cunt again later on when she helps Duncan cheat on his girlfriend all in all this is really just my surrogate TDA Gwen cut because TDA Trent also kinda got destroyed sorry Trent fans Saving Amy because Jax will save Dakota and Amy is also criminally underrated. By the way quick PSA that TDRI Zoey is miles better than TDAS Zoey and shouldn't be nominated next round thanks guys much love --CK #79 - Katie (TDI, 19th) Do I have to explain this? Katie did virtually nothing and showed very little personality in TDI. She was basically a worse Lindsay who wouldn't have really survived without Sadie. Saving Dakota. -Jax Current Placings #96 - Mike (TDAS) - 1st/2nd #95 - Izzy (TDA) - 11th #94 - Owen (TDA) - 3rd #93 - Sugar (TDPI) - 3rd #92 - Geoff (TDA) - 15th/14th #91 - Cameron (TDRI) - 1st/2nd #90 - Bridgette (TDWT) - 16th #89 - Sadie (TDI) - 15th #88 - Bridgette (TDA) - 15th/14th